deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai vs Katana
Katana vs SS Gog.png|A Duel of the Modern Samurai (Thanks Gogeta46power) SS VS K 2.jpg|Who will win in this Battle of Death... Silver Samurai vs Katana by OmnicidalClown1992.jpg|...and who will be the one to Die? Silver Samurai.jpg|'Will I be the one to fall on this Day...' DC Katana.jpg|''...Or will I be the one to take the plunge?'' A Feudal Error.png|''Live by the Sword die by the Sword'' Description Marvel Comics vs DC Comics it's a fantastic Duel of Two Modern Samurai Warriors will the Silver Samurai shine through over His foe or will Katana leave the Crimeboss all Souled out in the end. Interlude (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY) "Among the Warriors of Legends that have existed throughout History the Samurai are regarded as some of the Skilled, Respected and Dangerous ones." Ace proclaimed, 'Now then a Samurai wasn't just your typical everyday bodyguard, He was a Warrior trained to Master the Art of War and Combat they would only serve the elite upper-class. Honor was the Samurai's very reason for living." "And today we've got two of the best ones we've ever seen from Comic Book history here to face eacother in a Battle to the Death." Jax added. "Marvel's Sliver Samurai the Mutant Leader of the Yashida Clan." "And DC's Katana the rightful Leader of the Sword Clan I'm Jax and this guy is named Ace." "And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4h0FORgk4s) "This is the stroy of a Japanese Man named Keniuchou Harada the Man who would eventually become known to the world as the Super Villain named the Silver Samurai He was born into the World as the illegitmate bastard Child to a Japanese Crimeboss/Lord who happened to lead the Yasida Clan a Clan that would never fall to Him as Birthright due to the very nature of His existence" Ace stated. "Wow no need to be so insulting Ace...Oh wait you mean the Mariage kind not the insult kind uh whoops...anyway with no clear goal or Future ahead Harada decided to just become a Samurai becuase why the F not am I right?" Jax asked the crowd. Background *'Real name: Kenuichio Harada' *'Height: 6'6" | 198 cm' *'Weight: 310 lbs | 140.6 kg 370 lbs | 167.6 kg (In Armor)' *'Leader of the Yashida Clan' *'Rival to Wolverine' *'Classified as a Mutant' *'Illigimate son of a Crimelord' *'Once encountered John Belushi on SNL although recent references have replaced Belushi with Chris Farley.' *'The name "Keniuchio" actually does not exist in the Japanese language.' "As He grew up into a Man Harada trianed hard to ensure that His dream would come true He learned multiple Fighting Styles and Martial Arts including Bajutsu the art of horseback, Bujitsu, military strategy, Iaijutsu, the sword-based quick draw, Tantojutsu, AKA knife fighting, Ninjutsu, which is made of 18 Diffrent Skills (Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques, Naginatajutsu – naginata (polearm) techniques,Seishinteki kyōyō – spiritual refinement, Shinobi-iri – stealth and infiltration, Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques, Sōjutsu – spear techniques, Sui-ren – water training,Taijutsu – unarmed combat & Tenmon – meteorology), Kyujutsu, the skill of archery, Jujutsu close combat with a short or no weapon at all and of course Karate Do." "So quick question how many more Jutsus do you think He can learn?" "Well He could at least one more apparently. Kenjutsu. it's the art of Japanese Swordfighting becuase after all, what's a Samurai without a trusty, shiny & sharpened Katana at his side?." "Deadweight or just plain dead that's what." "However there was one problem with this plan the way of the Samurai no longer held a place in the Modern Era and within a world filled with crazy Super Humans with all types of Powers Harada knew He needed to dedicate Himself to the art in a way no one else did before." "He wouldn't just become a Samurai no Harada would become the Silver Samurai." "Yep...Anyway sometime in the Future likely at the age of 13 Harada discovered that He had one of these insane Super Powers for Himself as it turns out He was a Homo-Superior more commonely refered to as a Mutant ahem Mutantion it is the key to our evolution granting a lucky few Super Human Powers and Harada found that He had the Power generate a Tachyon Energy Field around whatever He holds." "Tachyons now those sound cool but what are they exactly." "'' '"''' "'' '"''' Katana (Tatsu Toro/Yamashrio) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C74b-cVYSr8) Intermisson (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY again) Death Battle! Results Original Track If this Battle had an Original OST it would be dubbed 'A Soul of Silver' in refrence to the Name of the Super Villain & the Name of Katana's main weapon AKA the Soultaker Sword it would include Lyrics & the Cover Image would feature the Sliver, Red, White & Black colored silhouettes of the Silver Samurai & Katana the Villain would be standing behind the Heroine He would be looming over Her in His right hand the Silver Samurai holds the Black silhouetted Muramasa Blade in the left He'll have His normal regular Silver silhouetted Katana they'd be at His side and pointed at the ground both glowing with His Tachyon Energy Field as for Katana She'd hold Her Green glowing silhouetted Soultaker Sword with green gas like skulls flotaing off it in Her right in Her left a regular Silver silhouetted Katana & both these weapons would be crossed over Her chest in an X fashion around them either lying or embedded in the ground are Throwing Knives, Ninja Shurikens & two Tanto Blades stabbed into the ground in an X at Katana's feet. Trivia *The Connections between the Silver Samurai and Katana is that they are both tough, powerful and skilled Samurai Warriors of the Modern Age from Comic Books (Marvel & DC) they use similar Fighting Styles/Martial Arts & Weaponary (A Magic/Cursed Katana, A Regular Ordinary Katana & a Single shorter Tanto Blade along with Numerous throwable projectiles weapons including Kunai Knives, Throwing Knives & Ninja Shurikens) they can be also be considered as rivals to two poular gruff Animalistic Heroes that have similar attitudes (Bat Man & The Wolerine.). *The TN's were created by CBTheDeathBattler, Dracoshippuden961 & OmnicidalClown1992 over on Deviantart Should this become an actual Death Battle? Yes No Maybe/Not Sure Who do think/Want to win? Silver Samurai Katana Don't Care just let them Fight It'll be a Tie What would you rather have? Tachyon Mutant Powers A Soul Stealing Sword Category:Marvel Comics vs DC Comics Category:Sword Duel Category:Samurai Duel Category:Super Villain vs Super Heroine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comics Master 90 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs Mutant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Japan Combatants